Diego Sanchez vs. John Hathaway
John Hathaway came into the fight undefeated and a big underdog. The fight was Diego Sanchez's return to the welterweight division after his relatively unsuccessful foray into the lightweight division. The fight was Sanchez's second loss in a row and his fourth loss overall, back-to-back with his loss to B.J. Penn. The Fight The first round began. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Sanchez pressed forward and shot in for a single leg. Hathaway was stuffing it. Four thirty-five. Hathaway kept on defending. Hathaway was controlling the left wrist of Sanchez to avoid letting him clasp his hands together. Four fifteen. Sanchez broke free of that. Sanchez kept working hard for that single. Four minutes. Herb wanted work. Hathaway got the underhook up to the clinch. He landed a big elbow. Hathaway stuffed another single. They broke again. Three thirty-five. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Hathaway landed a counter left. Hathaway landed a straight right. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Another leg kick from John. Sanchez shot in and ate ahuge knee and dropped. Hathaway landed three or four rights and a pair of lefts and four elbows and another. Sanchez managed to pull guard. Hathaway landed another elbow and another to the body. Two fifteen. Hathaway landed a big left hand. Another elbow. Two minutes remaining. Another big elbow. Hathaway elbowed the body twice. Hathaway landed a pair of hammerfists with one thirty-five, and another. Hathaway landed a big left hand. Another big left and a right. One fifteen. One minute. Hathaway landed a left hammerfist. Hathaway landed a pair of elbows to the body. Thirty-five. A left from Hathaway. A hammerfist and another and a missed one. Hathaway dodged an armbar and landed a big left and an elbow. Fifteen. Diego landed a hammerfist from the bottom and an illegla upkick. Hathaway elbowed the body. The first round ended. Herb warned Diego for the kick in the corner. Diego had to be told to sit on his stool, he was crouching by the cage dazed looking. The second round began. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Hathaway landed a good left hook. Diego blocked a high kick. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Hathaway landed another right hook there. Hathaway missed a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Hathaway came in and Sanchez landed an overhand right over the top. Four fifteen. Hathaway landed a left hook. Four minutes. Hathaway kneed the body. Diego landed a straight left nicely. Three thirty-five. Diego had his hands low. This is just strange. Three fifteen as Diego caught an inside leg kick and shot forward for a double-leg to guard. Three minutes as Hathaway managed to get to one knee. The crowd chanted 'Diego!' Two thirty-five as Hathaway stood and kneed the leg. Two fifteen as Hathaway kept stuffing a single. 'There's nothing happening!' Hathaway's corner yelled. Hathaway complained of a shorts hold. They broke with two minutes. Hathaway landed a straight right hand. Diego landed an inside leg kick. Diego landed a leg kick with one thirty-five. Hathaway landed a straight right. One fifteen. Diego landed a decent right hand. One minute. Diego stuffed a single. His nose was bleeding. Diego missed a body shot. Thirty-five as Hathaway landed a hard straight right. Diego had his hands low. He was taunting him. Diego blocked a high kick. FIfteen as Diego landed a good right hand. Hathaway landed another good right. Diego pressed forward. Hathaway kneed the body. The second round ended. 'Jab circle right, left hand, double left hand, keep circling right, double left, jab and hook,' they told Diego. The third round began. Hathaway landed another straight right. 'Circle right!' Four thirty-five. John landed a leg kick. Sanchez wasn't listening. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Hathaway landed a good leg kick. Three thirty-five. Diego pressed forward. Hathaway landed a straight right. Three fifteen remaining now. Diego shot for a double with three minutes, Hathaway stuffed it and kneed the body as they broke. Hathaway faked the straight and landed an uppercut. He landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five as Diego landed a great right hand and a body shot. Diego landed a good left hand. Two fifteen remaining now. Hathaway stuffed a single and kneed the face. Two minutes. They broke as Diego landed a hard right hook but it didn't seem to faze Hathaway. Hathaway landed a leg kick. Hathaway landed a hard straight right. One thirty-five. Hathaway's nose was bleeding as well. Diego's tape was loose on the wrist. Diego landed a right hook with one fifteen. Diego blocked a high kick and he ate a straight left hand. Diego landed a pair of right hooks with one minute. Diego landed a right hand. Hathaway took the back standing and nearly had a takedown and they broke. Thirty-five. Hathaway landed a straight right and ate a left and Hathaway replied with a left himself. Fifteen. Diego missed a high kick. He landed a left hand and was thrown aside. They circled out and exchanged and the third round came to an end. Hathaway had the unanimous decision.